bestofenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Pronouns
Algunos de los pronombres indefinidos del inglés son: anyone, nobody, everybody. Nombran a personas u objetos de manera indeterminada cuando lo específico no interesa al interlocutor. Aquí encontrarás ejemplos traducidos al español. [http://www.shertonenglish.com/resources/es/pronouns/pronouns-indefinite.php#everyone everyone '(évri uán) '= everybody '(évri bódi) - todos/as, todo el mundo] [http://www.shertonenglish.com/resources/es/pronouns/pronouns-indefinite.php#noone '''no one '(nóuan) = '''nobody (nóubódi) - nadie] [http://www.shertonenglish.com/resources/es/pronouns/pronouns-indefinite.php#someone someone (sámoan) = somebody (sám-bódi) - alguien] [http://www.shertonenglish.com/resources/es/pronouns/pronouns-indefinite.php#anyone1 anyone (éni uan) = anybody (éni bódi) - alguien -al preguntar-] [http://www.shertonenglish.com/resources/es/pronouns/pronouns-indefinite.php#anyone2 anyone (éni uan) = anybody (éni bódi) - cualquiera -al afirmar-] [http://www.shertonenglish.com/resources/es/pronouns/pronouns-indefinite.php#anyone3 anyone (éni uan) = anybody (éni bódi) - nadie -al negar-] [http://www.shertonenglish.com/resources/es/pronouns/pronouns-indefinite.php#everything everything (évri zing) - todo] [http://www.shertonenglish.com/resources/es/pronouns/pronouns-indefinite.php#nothing nothing (názing) - nada] [http://www.shertonenglish.com/resources/es/pronouns/pronouns-indefinite.php#something something (sám zing) - algo] [http://www.shertonenglish.com/resources/es/pronouns/pronouns-indefinite.php#anything1 anything '''(éni zing) - algo -al preguntar-] [http://www.shertonenglish.com/resources/es/pronouns/pronouns-indefinite.php#anything2 '''anything (éni zing) - cualquier cosa -al afirmar-] [http://www.shertonenglish.com/resources/es/pronouns/pronouns-indefinite.php#anything3 anything (éni zing) - nada -al negar]' ' ' '' ' Los pronombres indefinidos no se refieren a ninguna persona, cosa, lugar, ni cantidad específica. Por eso, se llaman "indefinidos". Ya hemos visto algunos de los indefinidos relacionados a cantidad en la lección de cuantificadores. A continuación, tienes una lista completa con ejemplos de los pronombres indefinidos y las reglas gramaticales de su uso. Grammatical Rules (Reglas gramaticales) ' #'Los pronombres indefinidos en singular siempre llevan el verbo en singular. #*Ejemplos: #*Somebody is at the door. Play Somebody is at the door. (Alguien está en la puerta.) #*Everybody loves chocolate. Play Everybody loves chocolate. (A todo el mundo le encanta el chocolate.) #*Nothing was ever the same. Play Nothing was ever the same. (Nada fue lo mismo.) #*Is there anywhere you want to go? Play Is there anywhere you want to go? (¿Hay un sitio dónde quieras ir?) #'Los usos de los pronombres indefinidos compuestos con "some", "any", y "no" en frases afirmativas, negativas y interrogrativas son los mismos de los usos de estos cuantificadores ("some", "any" y "no") cuando se utilizan solos.'"Some" y sus compuestos se utilizan con frases afirmativas e interrogativas; "any" y sus compuestos se utilizan con frases negativas e interrogativas; y "no" y sus compuestos se usan con solo frases negativas. Para más información, ves la lección de cuantificadores. #*Ejemplos: #*There is something on the floor. Play There is something on the floor. (Hay algo en el suelo.) #*Would you like something to drink? Play Would you like something to drink? (¿Te gustaría algo para beber?) #*There isn't anybody home. Play There isn't anybody home. (No hay nadie en casa.) #*Is there anything I can do to help? Play Is there anything I can do to help? (¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?) #*Nobody wants to work today. Play Nobody wants to work today. (Nadie quiere trabajar hoy.) #'Cuando refirimos a un pronombre indefinido (singular o plural), normalmente utilizamos un pronombre plural.' #*Ejemplos: #*Everyone is here already. They have been waiting for you. Play Everyone is here already. They have been waiting for you. (Todo el mundo ya está aquí. Han estado esperando por tu.) #*Somebody left their jacket. It's so cold outside, I'm sure they will be back for it soon. Play Somebody left their jacket. It's so cold outside, I'm sure they will be back for it soon. (Alguien ha dejado su chaqueta. Hace tanto frío, estoy seguro que regresará pronto.) #'Podemos utilizar el genetivo sajon con pronombres indefinidos de personas y cosas para indicar posesión.' #*Ejemplo: #*Is this anyone's seat? Play Is this anyone's seat? (¿Hay alguien sentado en este asiento?)